Spying on her and him
by Snoweria
Summary: Sakura dan Sai semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan kenyataan ini membuat Sasuke merasa sangat terganggu. Sampai akhirnya suatu hari Naruto mengajaknya untuk diam-diam mencari tau  aka:spying  apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan pasangan itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Bab 1**

Sudah kurang lebih lima bulan Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, berkat teman bodohnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Hari-hari nya pun kembali seperti semula masa-masa genin nya. Sudah jelas hampir setiap hari Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya dengan orang orang menjengkelkan, yaitu, Naruto yang cerewet dan bodoh, Sakura yang suka mengajaknya kencan dengan jeritan manjanya, Kakashi yang genit dan suka telat, ditambah satu lagi, Sai.

Meskipun Sai orangnya tidak secerewet Naruto atau Sakura, sikapnya tetap saja jengkelin Sasuke. Yang selalu membuat Sasuke tidak senang adalah caranya berkomunikasi yang tidak pernah mikir. Selain itu, pemuda yang di kata orang-orang desa mirip dengan Sasuke ini juga sering menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan Sakura. Nah, tidak tau kenapa hal ini sangat membuat Sasuke tidak tenang dan panas.

Tentu saja Sakura tetap senang merayu Sasuke, mengajaknya kencan (meski ditolak terus, Sakuranya tidak pernah putus asa)dan memuja-muja nya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha. Memang betul Sakura, seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, sangat menyebalkan dan reseh, tetapi Sasuke tau kalau Sakura benar-benar tulus sayang kepadanya. Sasuke sendiri pun mengaku dalam batinnya, dan dia juga sudah terbiasa degan sifat gadis berambut gulali itu. Yang anehnya, terkadang Sasuke merasa senang dengan kehadiran gadis cantik itu.

Kembali ke titik masalah, Sai yang suka keluaran dengan Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti kenapa hal ini selalu mengganggunya. Meski pun begitu, Sasuke selalu memasang tampang tenang dari luar, sementara amarahnya berkibar-kibar di dalamnya. Kemana mereka berdua pergi, tidak pernah diketahui oleh Sasuke, soalnya Sasuke langsung cabut setaunya Sakura ada janjian sama Sai.

Namun suatu hari, Sasuke akhirnya lepas kendali akan kesabarannya, berkat Naruto, teman baiknya yang punya hobi mencampuri urusan orang lain.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke.<p>

"Hn?" respon Sasuke.

"Kamu mau tau tidak?" wajah Naruto berekspresi licik.

Sasuke yang melihat teman pirangnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Apaan?"

"Apaan? Apa lagi selain apa yang dilakukan Sakura-chan dan Sai setiap kali mereka berdua."

Sasuke berpaling dari Naruto yang jelas memancing nya untuk berkolaborasi memata-matai Sakura dan Sai. Tentu Sasuke punya keinginan besar untuk setuju dengan teman bodohnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak kedua kalinya. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha, dan seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah mencampuri urusan orang lain, (meskipun Sasuke pernah terbuai sekali beberapa tahun yang lalu, untuk melihat wajah Kakashi yang misterius)

"Jangan bodoh! Saya tidak berminat mengetahui hal sebodoh itu." Jawab Sasuke tegas sambil mempercepat langkah kaki nya, meniggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

Naruto yang telah berhenti berjalan, tertawa terkikih-kikih. Sudah jelas Naruto tau Sasuke tidak akan setuju dengannya langsung, dan dia sudah mempersiapkan skenarionya.

"Aku tau kamu merasa sangat marah dan cemburu." Naruto senyum menyeringai, "Kamu cemburu kan, Sasuke?"

**Tepat sasaran!**

Dengan spontan Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Meskipun wajahnya sekarang mulai memucat, dia melihat balik bahunya dan meneriakan, **"Siapa yang cemburu, bodoh! Buat apa juga hah?"**

"Oh…aku tau jelas kamu diam-diam suka sama Sakura-chan kan?"

**"Jangan sembarangan deh!"**

"Aduh Sasuke-kun…" ganggu Naruto sambil tersenyum licik, "Jangan pura-pura deh, kelihatan banget lo."

Sasuke yang kehabisan akal mengadu mulut dengan Naruto, hanya berdiam ditempat dan memalingkan wajahnya dari teman bawelnya.

"Ayolah, apa kamu benar-benar tidak peduli? Bisa saja mereka berdua sekarang sedang…berduaan di apartemen sempit Sai."

_Berduaan di apartemen sempit._

_Berduaan di apartemen sempit._

Empat kata ini bergema-gema di batin Sasuke dan membuat kepalanya mulai panas.

"Atau, jangan-jangan, mereka sedang berciuman mesra."

_Berciuman mesra._

_Berciuman mesra._

Sekarang dua kata ini bergema lebih keras, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan amarahnya semakin membara. Pikirannya mulai berkelana yang tidak-tidak, image tangan Sakura mengelus-elus lembut rambut Sai yang merangkul pinggang Sakura, kemudian dengan lambat bibir Sai menyentuh bibir lembut Sakura, lalu….

"Oh, Sai orangnya agresif dan spontan lo. Bisa saja dia sudah mulai menyentuh ini dan itu nya Sakura. Bisa juga mereka sudah meliahat sesama lainnya tanpa busana dan bisa juga mereka…"

**BUAK!**

"Buset! Apa-apaan sih kamu tiba-tiba begitu! Sakit tau!" teriak pemuda pirang yang sedang mengusap-usap pipi kanannya yang merah dan memar berkat tumbukan yang dilayangkan temannya yang tampan dan cemburu.

"Kamu benar-benar pengen tau apa yang mereka lakukan bukan? Stop ocehanmu, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" teriak Sasuke marah.

Naruto yang masih kesakitan, mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. _'Akhirnya!'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter ini agak pendek, tapi tenang saja, chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang dari yang satu ini.<em>

_Ingat r&r ya. :)_

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_ Wahhh terimakasih ya review nya. :)_

_Mumpung ni hari Minggu, ada waktu ngarang chapter 2. Jadi ini deh chapter 2. Updatenya cepat kan? hehe_

_Seperti yang di janjikan...chapter yang satu ini agak panjang _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 2<strong>

**Misi sebelum menguntit: Interogasi teman-teman yang kenal Sakura dan Sai.**

"Yamanaka Ino! Teman terdekat Sakura-chan."

"Saya tau itu."

"Kita mulai dari dia dulu."

"Tapi kamunya yang tanya. Aku tunggu di luar tokonya."

"Enak saja! Kenapa hanya aku yang tanya? Tidak adil!" keluh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu jangan tanya!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Dasar penakut!"

"Apa katamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara keras.

"Kamu takut orang-orang pada tau kamu cemburu sama Sai bukan?" ejek Naruto.

"Persetan kau Naruto!"

"Jadi? Ikut tanya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil menahankan tawanya.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke kesal, "Kecuali Ino."

Naruto mendesah, "Yah, apa bole buat, Sasuke takut sama Ino."

"Bukan karena itu bodoh! Perempuan itu ribut sekali dan saya tidak mau mendengar ocehannya." jelas Sasuke tegas.

"Sama saja takut!"

Kedua pemuda ini berdebat tanpa henti dalam perjalanan mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan toko bunga Yamanaka, baru mereka terdiam. Naruto yang tadinya berdiri di samping Sasuke, tiba-tiba di dorong Sasuke masuk ke dalam toko, mengakibatkan Naruto jatuh di lantai.

"Sialan kau!" teriak Naruto yang dengan cepat berdiri mencari Sasuke yang sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja kah?"

"I-Ino!" seru Naruto, "Yo."

Ino yang memasang wajah bingung berjalan dari counter tokonya mendekati Naruto, "Tumben kamu kemari? Pasti ada maunya."

**Tepat sasaran!**

'_Dasar Sasuke sialan! Awas kau!'_ seru Naruto di batinnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan, mau beli bunga buat Hinata? Akhirnya!"

"Hah? B-bukan! Aku kemari karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan." jelas Naruto panik dengan wajah memerah.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya, "Yah! Sampai kapan kamu mau membuat Hinata menuggu? Kamu tau kan dia suka sekali sama kamu? Apa kamu masih punya perasaan sama Saku…"

"Aduh Ino! Cerewet sekali sih kamu." Sekarang Naruto tau kenapa Sasuke tidak mau ikut-ikutan menginterogasi Ino. "Aku hanya mau tanya, apa hubungan Sakura-chan dengan Sai?"

"**Hah?" **seru Ino yang sekarang terlihat sedikit marah, **"Emang mereka ada hubungan apa?"** tanyanya dengan suara keras.

Kedua pria tampan yang di sebut Ino sekarang satu tim dengan Sakura, tentu Ino sangat iri pada temannya yang berambut merah muda itu. Kenapa Sakura begitu beruntung? Sedangkan dia terjerat dengan Shikamaru yang super malas dan Choji yang gemuk dan rakus. Sekarang tambah dengar Sakura yang senang sama Sasuke malah sering keluaran dengan Sai (target Ino yang baru, karena dia sudah pasrah dengan Sasuke yang kelihatannya tertarik juga dengan Sakura.)

Naruto menelan ludahnya, sambil berkeringat dingin saking takutnya dijadikan _punching bag_ nya Ino, "Bukan begitu!"

"**Lalu?"**

"Sai dan Sakura-chan dekat-dekat ini semakin sering menghabiskan waktu berduaan." jelas Naruto cepat, "Nah, kita ingin tau sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan saat mereka berdua. Mereka selalu merahasiakan kemana mereka pergi dan apa yang mereka lakukan. Apa kamu benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa?"

"**Sama saja bodoh! Berarti Sai-kun benar-benar pacaran dengan si dahi lebar kan? Sial! Katanya hanya Sasuke-kun, sekarang tambah Sai-kun? Hebat sekali dia!" **bentak Ino keras-keras.

"Bukan begitu Ino!"

"**Lalu?" **

"K-kita tidak tau apa mereka berdua benar-benar pacaran atau tidak. Sakura-chan sih tidak pernah menggoda Sai di depan kami."

Gadis pirang yang marah itu langsung reda setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenagkan dirinya, Ino berkata, "Ini sih jelas aneh."

"Eh?"

"Kalau dia benar-benar suka, pasti Sai-kun sudah digoda. Setauku Sakura tidak pernah curhatan tentang Sai, malah aku lelah mendengar ocehannya tentang Sasuke-kun. Kalau Sakura memang benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Sai-kun, buat apa juga dia masi tergila-gila sama Sasuke-kun? Sakura orangnya setia dan jujur , tidak mungkin juga sih." Jelas Ino sambil memikir dan memegang dagunya." Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksudmu dengan 'kita' barusan? Berarti bukan kamu saja yang ingin tau. Jangan-jangan…" tanya Ino curiga.

"Ohoho, kamu tau la siapa!" jawab Naruto sengaja mengerakan suaranya, sambil memalingkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuka lebar. Dia tau Sasuke sedang diam-diam mendengarkan.

Ino yang mengerti Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ino! Tolong janji jangan bilang apa-apa ke Sakura-chan. Aku pasti dihajar habis-habisan kalo ketahuan menguntit dia. Bukan aku saja, kemungkinan juga partnerku bisa ikut termakan maut."

"Baiklah." angguk Ino, kemudian memasangkan wajah yang mengerikan dan berkata,"Jangan lupa kasi tau hasil investigasinya ya. Kalau memang benar Sakura sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan Sai-kun, perempuan itu tidak akan kuampuni!"

* * *

><p>"Apaan-apaan tadi hah?"<p>

"Apanya?"

"Bocor banget sih kamu!"

"Salah siapa dulu? Kamunya dorong-dorong orang sampai jatuh, sakit tau! Lagian aku juga tidak sebut namamu."

"Sial kau!"

"N-naruto-kun…" terdengar suara wanita yang lembut memanggil nama si pemuda pirang.

Naruto yang tadinya mengadu tatapan mautnya dengan Sasuke, sekarang tersenyum lebar menghadap gadis cantik yang memanggil namanya. "Hey, Hinata-chan!"

"A-apa kabar N-Naruto-kun…S-Sasuke-kun…" sambut Hinata malu-malu.

"Baik! Kamu sendiri?" balas Naruto dengan ceria, sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan masih menyorotkan tatapan membunuhnya ke arah Naruto.

"B-baik." jawab gadis berambut gelap itu dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Oh ya Hinata-chan!"

"Y-ya?"

"Apa kamu tau apa-apa tentang hubungan Sakura-chan dan Sai?"

"Eh? Sakura-chan dan Sai-kun?"

"Iya. Mereka dekat-dekat ini sering berduaan, ngak jelas kemana dan apa yang dilakukan. Apa kamu tau apa-apa ne Hinata-chan?"

"Uhmm..Saya sih sering melihat mereka berpiknik berdua."

**Berpiknik berdua**

**Berpiknik berdua**

Dua kata ini terulang-ulang di batin Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merasa sangat terpukul.

"B-be-berpiknik berdua?" teriak Naruto yang memasang ekspresi kaget, "Kau dengar itu Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang terpukul hanya mematung di tempat dengan wajah yang pucat pasi, tentu saja tidak mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan Naruto.

"S-Sasuke-kun…Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Oi Sasuke!"

Melihat Sasuke masih mematung, Naruto menghiraukannya dan mulai bertanya Hinata lagi, "Dimana mereka biasa berpiknik?"

"Di sekitar kebun bunga milik keluargaku." Jawab Hinata yang sedikit bingung, "Aku lihat mereka selalu di sana sekitar pukul 3 atau 4 sore, setiap hari Jumat dan Sabtu."

"Wah! Sudah berapa lama mereka berpiknik begitu? Terus, mereka ada berciuman tidak? Atau bermesraan?"

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah setelah mendengar kata 'berciuman' dan 'bermesraan' dari mulut Naruto.

"S-sudah kira-kira sebulan. Kalo berciuman sih…"

"Adakah? Ada?" tanya Naruto panik dan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Hinata, membuat Hinata langsung kehilangan suaranya dan akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

"Kyaa! Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto semakin panik dan dengan cepat dia menggendong Hinata yang tergeletak di jalan. "Tenang Hinata! Aku akan menggendongmu pulang. Oi Sasuke! Kita ke tempat Hinata sekarang!"

Masih tidak ada respon dari Sasuke yang mematung, dan kali ini Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke sekeras mungkin.

Sasuke teriak kesakitan.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk melamun tolol! Kita harus ke tempat Hinata sekarang."

"Hah? Buat apa?" tanya Sasuke yang merintih kesakitan.

"Ngak lihat Hinata-chan pingsan?"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" protes Sasuke.

Menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius ala spy, Naruto menjawab,"Karena dia memegang informasi tentang Sai dan Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>"H-Hinata-chan! Kamu baik-baik saja kah?"<p>

Hinata yang baru sadar dan masih terbaring di ranjangnya memalingkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang familiar itu.

Setelah mata lavender nya bertemu dengan wajah Naruto, dalam sekejap, mukanya langsung memerah dan ia pun dengan cepat menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dalam selimut.

"Eh?" respon Naruto kebingungan.

"Cepat tanya!" bentak Sasuke tak sabar.

"Sabar dong! Dia baru sadar." desis Naruto yang kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Hinata yang menutupi dirinya di dalam selimut, "Maaf ya Hinata-chan."

Dengan pelan Hinata mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut, "T-tidak apa-apa." Katanya lembut dan gugup, "K-kenapa Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun ada di sini?"

"Oh, kita mau tanya lagi, tentang Sai dan Sakura-chan."

"Oh iya! Ma-maaf ya Naruto-kun, aku pingsan begitu saja di tengah pembicaraan."

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan. Nah, yang mau kutanya… apa kamu melihat Sai dan Sakura-chan bermesraan? Atau berciuman? Seperti pasangan begitu, ada tidak?"

Wajah Hinata mulai memerah lagi mendengar kata-kata itu dari Naruto. Untung saja Naruto tidak mendekat kali ini. Kalau dia mendekat lagi, Hinata pasti pingsan lagi.

"A-ahh..I-itu aku tidak tau." kata Hinata sambil menundukan kepala, " Soalnya aku cuman melewatin mereka."

Naruto dan Sasuke lagsung mendesah dengan kekecewaan.

"M-maaf Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun…"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata." senyum Naruto sambil memegang bahu Hinata, "Kamu sudah sangat membantu! Terima kasih ya." Dan dengan begitu saja, Hinata kembali pingsan.

* * *

><p>Sekeluarnya dari rumah Hinata, keduanya berdiam sampai akhirnya Naruto mulai mendesah dan berkata, "Sayang sekali hari ini baru hari Selasa. Kalau begitu kita harus nuggu sampai hari Jumat."<p>

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Tunggu! Mau kemana kau?"

"Pulang."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Masih banyak orang yang harus kita interogasi. Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, para sensei, nenek Tsunade, tante-tante pasar…"

"Bodoh! Buat apa kita tanya sebanyak itu?"

Naruto menghelakan nafasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Informasi itu penting. Semakin banyak informasi itu, semakin mudah bagi kita untuk cari tau."

"Satu informasi sudah cukup. Bye."

"Ayolah! Itu Kiba di toko ocha, ayo tanya dia!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke

* * *

><p>"Oi Kiba! Ada yang mau kita tanyakan."<p>

"Yo Naruto, Sasuke…" sapa Kiba santai. "Ada apa?"

"Kita mau tanya soal Sai dan Sakura-chan. Apa kamu pernah melihat mereka berduaan?"

"Sai dan Sakura? Ada sih…"

"Dimana? Dimana?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Di jalanan."

"Terus? Mereka mesra tidak?"

"Hah?" seru Kiba kaget.

"Ayo jawab!" Naruto bersikeras.

Kiba _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang tidak sabaran dengan pertanyaan anehnya."Ngak juga sih. Aku seringnya lihat mereka berdua mengangkat beberapa buku atau belanjaan sambil tertawa dan asik ngobrol."

"Kau dengar itu Sasuke? Sudah kuduga!"

"Tertawa dan asik ngobrol?" gumam Sasuke sambil menunduk."Tertawa dan asik ngobrol?" ulangnya lagi."T-tertawa dan asik ngobrol.." suara Sasuke semakin terdengar mengerikan.

"A-apa sih yang kalian pikirkan?" tanya Kiba yang benar-benar bingung.

"Mereka sering keluar berduaan!" sahut Naruto palak, "Tidak pernah mengajak kita, dan yang paling aneh, mereka sering piknik berduaan dan kita tidak pernah tau sampai tadi kita tanya Hinata! Kau dengar? Berduaan dan diam-diam!" seru Naruto, matanya mempelototi Kiba

"Hah? Jadi kalian berencana untik menguntit mereka? dan kenapa Sasuke mau juga ikutan?"

"Err, itu…"

"Cukup Naruto! Saya mau pulang!" bentak Sasuke, wajahnya merah padam berkat amarah yang sudah berkibar-kibar di dalamnya. "Ingat hari Jumat!" dan dengan begitu Sasuke pun pulang, sambil menghentakan kakinya.

"Ada apa sih dia?" tanya Kiba yang tambah kebingungan.

Naruto tertawa terkikih-kikih dan menjawab, "Ntah tuh."

* * *

><p><em>Nantikan Bab 3! Sasuke dan Naruto akan memulai petualangan menguntit mereka.<em>

_Ingat r&r ya :) _

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ini baru saja update chapter 3. Soalnya setelah dibaca lagi, banyak kesalahan. :p**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan terima kasih juga sudah membaca ceritaku ini.**

**Ini bab ketiga akhirnya selesai juga! **

**Maaf ya kalo pendek :p **

**ENJOY READING YA! **

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 3<strong>

**Membobol masuk rumah Sakura**

Rabu, pukul 10 pagi, sesampainya Naruto di lapangan latihan team 7, dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang terlihat sedang latihan dan sangat kelelahan, seakan-akan dia sudah mulai latihan berjam-jam yang lalu.

**"Oi Sasuke!"**

Mendengar seruan Naruto, Sasuke menghentikan Chidorinya dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah berapa jam kamu latihan sendiri?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Jangan-jangan…" Naruto mulai memasang ekspresi ceringisnya, "…karena masalah Sakura-chan dengan Sai ya?"

**DEG**

Detak jantung Sasuke berdegup keras, sementara wajahnya sudah mulai memerah, membuatnya memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Dia merasa, seakan-akan Naruto bisa membaca pikirannya dan dia tidak suka itu. Sejak kapan juga Naruto bodoh ini pintar menebak perasaan orang lain? Buktinya Hinata. Sudah berapa tahun Hinata suka dengan teman bodohnya ini? Namun si bodoh ini tidak pernah sadar akan perasaan Hinata yang sangat jelas (gossip yang sudah menyebar pun sudah basi).

Memang betul, gara-gara Sakura dan Sai brengsek itu dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kemaren malam. Tidur pun terbawa mimpi, dan mimpi itu sudah terukir di pikirannya. Wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat gembira, bergandengan tangan dengan Sai. 'Maaf Sasuke-kun, sekarang Sai-kun yang kucintai.' kata cewek berambut merah muda itu di dalam mimpinya, dengan wajah senyumannya yang manis. Kalimat menyakitkan itu berserta wajah Sakura, masih tebayang-bayang (terulang-ulang) di pikirannya. Mimpi menyebalkan itulah yang membuatnya terbangun jam 4 pagi, tidak sarapan (kehilangan nafsu makan) dan langsung latihan mati-matian di lapangan ini untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

**"Jangan sok tau!"** ujar Sasuke keras.

"Ck, ck, Sasuke… Tidak usah malu-malu dengan teman baikmu ini. Rahasiamu aman denganku!" jelas Naruto penuh percaya diri, "Lagian, cepat atau lambat, kamu juga harus ungkapkan perasaanmu itu ke Sakura-chan kan?" senyumnya menyeringai, " yah, kecuali Sakura-chan sudah milih Sai duluan sih, itu lain cerita…."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Sejak kapan mulut bocormu bisa menyimpan rahasia hah? Saya bisa taruhan kalau ngak ada satu pun orang di Konoha yang mau mempercayakan rahasia mereka ke orang cerewet sepertimu."

**"Apa katamu? Cerewet?"**

"Sasuke-kun!" seru suara manja seorang gadis, "Selamat pagi!"

Mendengar seruan familiar itu, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis, berjalan mendekati kedua teman serugunya itu.

Senyuman itu. Senyuman itulah yang dipasang Sakura di dalam mimpi Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Pagi Naruto baka!"

"Eh? Baka? Jangan begitu dong Sakura-chan."

"Pagi Sasuke-kun, Naruto." sapa Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sakura.

"Oi, Sai, kamu datangnya dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit.

"Iya." Senyum Sai polos, membuat Sasuke panas dan mulai mengepal kuat tangannya, siap menerbangkan tumbukan mautnya ke wajah pucat Sai dalam hitungan detik.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba merasakan aura mengerikan Sasuke langsung berdiri di depannya, untuk menghentikan terjadinya perang ninja ke lima. "Hehehe, ayo kita mulai latihan. Sasuke, kamu pulang saja ya. Sudah cukup latihanmu untuk hari ini. Ntar aku kasi tau Kakashi-sensei deh.."

"Sasuke-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Mendengar suara Sakura, amarah Sasuke pun mulai mereda, "Hn." jawabnya singkat, langsung berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Naruto, ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh, oh…" responnya panik, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Dia ngambek soal aku makan semua tomatnya kemaren malam." Bohongnya. Yah, mau gimana lagi, dia ada harga diri yang harus dipertahankan, terpaksa berbohong. Sebenarnya mulut Naruto benar-benar gatal ingin membocorkan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kalo dia benar-benar bocor, itu hanya membuktikan bahwa Sasuke itu benar soal dia cerewet dan suka bocor. Dia tidak mau itu. Lagian, dia dan Sasuke masi ada misi yang berjalan.

"Bohong!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah penuh kecurigaan. "Sejak kapan kamu mulai makan tomat?"

"B-beneran kok! Aku sekarang sudah memutuskan untuk hidup sehat! Ayolah Sakura-chan kita mulai latihan!Ayo Sai!" jawab Naruto yang berkeringat dingin, sambil menarik lengan Sakura dan Sai ke tengah lapangan.

* * *

><p><strong>TOK! TOK!<strong>

Sasuke sedang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin membukakan pintunya. Harinya sudah cukup melelahkan dan ia hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang (setelah akhirnya kelelahan latihan, matanya mulai menutup sendiri).

**TOK! TOK!**

_'Sial! Siapa sih?'_

**TOK! TOK! TOK! **

**"Sasuke! Buka pintunya! Aku tau kamu ada di dalam!"**

**"Diam! Aku mau tidur!"**

"Bukakan pintunya, ini penting!"

Dengan malas Sasuke bangun dengan pelan untuk membukakan pintunya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Let's go! Kita akan membobol masuk rumah Sakura-chan." jawab Naruto sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Kau dengar kan? Sakura-chan sedang di perpustakaan, kita tidak ada waktu lama-lama, ayo cepat!"

Sasuke menyingkirkan genggaman Naruto dari lengannya dengan cepat, "Kau gila? Buat apa juga kita ke rumahnya?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencari petunjuk! Kita ini ninja Sasuke, jelas kamu tau arti dari 'mencari petunjuk' dengan 'membobol masuk ke rumah orang' kan? Nah, ayo cepat!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke tidak bisa percaya bagaimana juga dia akhirnya bisa setuju dengan rencana Naruto?<p>

"Gimana kalau kita ketahuan?" tanya Sasuke. "Kamu yang tanggung ya."

"Shhh.. Jangan ribut! Pastikan jangan meninggalkan jejak apa pun. Pakai sarung tanganmu dan penutup kepalamu!" (penutup kepalanya: showercap)

"Buat apa juga kita harus pakai ini?" tanya Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Ya ampun Sasuke. Bodoh juga ya kamu?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. _'Sok pintar sekali Naruto ini'_

" Belum pernah nonton film detektif ya? Kita harus pakai sarung tangan, supaya kita tidak meninggalkan bekas tangan. Terus penutup kepalanya itu untuk mencegah jatuhnya helai rambut kita. Rambutmu panjang segitu, pasti sering rontok, jadi bagus jaga-jaga. Nah, kalau sudah mengerti, tolong cek kamar Sakura, aku cek kamar mandinya."

"Apa kamu bilang? Rambutku rontok? Jangan sok pintar deh!"

"Sudah-sudah Sasuke! Tahankan amarahmu sampai setelah kita keluar dari sini."

Tidak ada pilihan lain (karena takut Sakura pulang tiba-tiba), Sasuke menuju ke kamar Sakura, mengingatkan dirinya untuk menghajar Naruto setelah mereka keluar.

Naruto yang sedang mengecek kamar mandi Sakura, membuka tutup lemari mencari sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Sai namun gagal menemukannya apapun. Sampai keranjang baju kotornya Sakura dibongkar pun tidak ada celana dalam atau apapun yang berbau Sai.

"Oi Sasuke! Kau menemukan sesuatu tidak?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Oi Sasuke!" panggil Naruto, sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar Sakura yang hanya bersebelahan dengan kamar mandinya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Oi Sa…"

**"A-Apa itu?"** teriak Naruto setelah melihat benda berfabrik yang terlihat seperti celana dalam pria di tangan Sasuke.

**"Itu punya Sai bukan? Aku ingat aku pernah melihat celana itu di jemurannya!"** ujar Naruto keras, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam dan pucat.

"Ini gila! Mereka benar-benar sudah melakukan 'itu'?"

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke pun mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak lagi. Dimulai dengan image Sakura dan Sai yang tidak berbusana, sambil melakukan hal-hal erotik di ranjang, sampai keluarnya image anak berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat dan mata berwarna hijau emerald. Tidak! Hancur sudah mimpinya untuk merestorasi klan Uchiha nya dengan Sakura. Tunggu! Sejak kapan juga dia mulai menentukan Sakura sebagai calon ibu anaknya? Semua hal tentang Sakura dan Sai ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila.

"Sasuke… "

Karena kepanikan, Naruto maupun Sasuke (kedua ninja tingkat tinggi ini) tidak mendengar adanya suara bukaan pintu, sampai akhirnya "Terima kasih ya Sai." Terdengarnya suara Sakura.

**Sakura!**

Panik, Naruto langsung mencoba membuka jendela kamar Sakura yang terkunci erat. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan cepat melipat dan meninggalkan celana dalam Sai ke tempat semulanya, di atas laci baju.

Langkah kaki semakin mendekat dan karena tidak ada jalan keluar, kedua pembobol rumah Sakura ini langsung bersembunyi di bawah ranjang Sakura yang untungnya cukup untuk dua orang._ "Ingat chakramu!" _bisik Sasuke ke Naruto yang menganggukan kepalanya sambil menutup rapat mulut dan hidungnya, keduanya berkeringat dingin, untung saja mereka tau cara menutupi chakra mereka.

Langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat itu akhirnya terlihat masuk ke kamar (ada dua pasang kaki tepatnya). Kemudian, "Bisa-bisanya kamu meniggalkan celana dalammu di kamarku." Kata Sakura, mendesah. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya?"

"Betul juga." Respon suara pria,"Skenario ini seperti yang tertulis di buku sensei. Menemukan celana dalam pria di kamar seorang wanita, menandakan adanya hubungan bersetubuh antara wanita pemilik kamar dan pria pemilik celana."

**BUAK!**

Terdengarnya suara pukulan keras.

**"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak!"** gertak Sakura kejam. **"Orang bisa salah paham!"**

Mendengar ini, kedua pembobol rumah tersebut langsung memandang satu sama lain dengan ekspresi terkejut dan kebingungan. Salah paham?

"Maaf." jawab Sai dengan nada datar.

"Lain kali kalau ganti pakaian di tempatku, ingat lihat baik-baik apa yang ketinggalan."

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar ini langsung merasa tenang sejenak. Terutama Sasuke, yang tadinya terpicu amarahnya. Ternyata, hanya salah paham. Amin.

"Baiklah." jawab Sai.

Kaki feminim terlihat mulai meranjak keluar dari kamar, diikuti dengan kaki pria yang pucat.

"Oh iya, besok kamu bisa tidak?" tanya Sakura yang suaranya semakin jauh dan sulit didengar.

"Bisa."

"Ingat, ibuku tidak dirumah sampai sekitar jam lima."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya. Ja…"

'_Ibunya? Apa hubungan Sai dengan ibunya Sakura?'_ pikir Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ja… Ketemu besok ya."

Terdengarnya suara pintu tertutup.

"Akhirnya… Saatnya mandi!" kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kedua laki-laki di bawah tempat tidurnya mulai berkeringat dingin ketika terdengarnya suara seretan baju dan terlihatnya rok biru Sakura yang sekarang turun dari pinggangnya sampai ke lantai.

Ini benar-benar situasi yang langkah! Secara teknis, Sakura melepaskan bajunya di depan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sudah lama Naruto ingin melihat sosok tak berbusananya Sakura dan inilah saatnya. Namun, sayang sekali hanya kakinya yang terlihat. Naruto mencibir sambil menundukan kepalany, berharap setidaknya dia bisa melihat sampai ke pahanya Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke… Ehem. Memang pikiran melihat tubuh telanjang Sakura tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya (sampai sekarang). Tidak ada salahnya kan punya nafsu dan keinginan untuk melihat? Lagipula, Uchiha Sasuke kan laki-laki juga.

Melihat Naruto yang sibuk ingin melihat body Sakuranya, Sasuke langsung menutup sepasang mata biru Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

Naruto dengan tak bersuara mencacimaki Sasuke.

Benar-benar menyedihkan! Bagaimana pun Sasuke mencoba, dia tetap tidak bisa melihat area di atas betis, dan Sakura pun sudah mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan handuk putih dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Dengan penuh kekecewaan, Sasuke menyingkirkan telapak tangannya yang menutupi pandangan Naruto.

_"Sialan kau Sasuke!" _bisik Naruto keras.

Kemudian terdengarnya suara pintu tertutup, diikuti dengan suara air. Sakura sudah mulai mandi.

_"Saatnya kabur!"_ bisik Sasuke keras sambil keluar dari kolong tempat tidur yang berdebu itu diikuti oleh Naruto.

Dengan cepat dan ligat, kedua pembobol itu berhasil keluar dari apartemennya Sakura melalui pintu keluar tanpa bersuara.

* * *

><p>Ingat di r&amp;r ya ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sori banget late updatenya. hehhe.**

**Jadi semakin malas nulis fanfic, tapi ini demi reader I'm back!**

**Terima kasih r&r nya ya.. r&r yang ini juga :D**

**Enjoy this chapter ya ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 4<strong>

Shikamaru yang tengah diperjalanan kembali ke rumahnya melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berlari terbirit-birit (seperti di kejar setan) dari ujung jalan ke arahnya.

"Oi." sapa Shikamaru yang benar-benar kebingungan. Memang sering dan tidak aneh kalau dia hanya melihat Naruto berlari-lari seperti itu, namun lain cerita kalau Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan.

Melihat dan mendengar teman pemalas mereka, kedua pelari itu pun dengan pelan memperlambat langkah mereka sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan Shikamaru, ngos-ngosan karena kecapaian. Keduanya terlihat berkeringat, lebih tepatnya berkeringat dingin. Wajah mereka terlihat sedikit pucat seperti baru mengalami 'pernampakan'.

"Ada apa sih kalian?" tanya Shikamaru _'sweatdrop'._

"K-kita_...*hosh**hosh*_hampir saja _*hosh*hosh*_ ke.."

Dengan cepat Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya yang tengah berkeringat.

"**Mmmmmpphhh!"** seru Naruto yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Sasuke yang sedang menutup mulut Naruto, dengan cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan sambil memasang senyuman palsu. "Ha..haha.. kunai kita hampir saja mengenai kakek-kakek tua."

"Hah?" tanya Shikamaru yang jelas tau Sasuke berbohong.

Naruto dengan kuat menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dan dengan suara keras dia teriak, **"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?"**

"Ayo Naruto." Dengan begitu Naruto langsung diseret pulang oleh Sasuke ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, keduanya langsung tergeletak di lantai ruang tamu. Berusaha mengambil nafas, keduanya tidak berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya, <strong>"Kenapa harus pakai seret hah? Memang aku ini hewan?"<strong>

"Kyuubi juga semacamnya kan?" jawab Sasuke tenang tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Apa katamu?"

"Hnnn.."

"Selalu dikacangin kalau ngomong sama kamu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi bohong sama Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto yang dengan cepat melupakan ejekan Sasuke.

"Kalau banyak yang tahu hal yang sebenarnya, kita bisa ketahuan Sakura bodoh!" jawab Sasuke dengan geram.

"Shikamaru kan tidak mungkin menyebarkan rumor. Di bilang pun, dia ngak akan peduli."

"Jadi ngapain kau mau kasi tau dia?"

"Iya juga ya."

"Bodoh."

"Apa katamu?"

"Hnn...Selanjutnya?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke yang terbaring di samping Naruto hanya terdiam. Wajahnya memerah teringatnya dia akan body Sakura dan hal-hal yang baru saja di lakukannya dengan Naruto. Apa juga yang dipikirkannya. Masuk ke apartemennya Sakura _'tanpa permisi'_, _'menyentuh'_ barang-barang miliknya, bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya, yang paling _'berkesan'_ adalah beberapa menit terakhir di bawah tempat tidur itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam. _'Benar-benar perasaan yang asing.'_ pikirnya.

"Sedang memikirkan body Sakura-chan ya Sasuke-kun?" ganggu Naruto dengan wajah licik yang terlihat menjijikan.

"Jangan sok-tau!" jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Jujur saja deh. Jelas-jelas kamu..." wajah Naruto semakin mendekat, "...bergairah kan?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu kan kata orang _'jenius'_. Pasti tau kan arti bergairah?"

Kehabisan akal membalas Naruto, wajah Sasuke semakin memerah dan ini membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan bilang ini pertama kalinya kau merasakan 'gairah'?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menahan tawanya. "Dari yang ku dengar Sakura-chan masih perawan lo! Tapi rumor itu sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu, mana tau dia sama Sai..." oceh Naruto tanpa henti.

"Tidak."

"Ha?"

"Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jadi, tolong jangan di ungkit lagi." kata Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat dan terdengar serius.

Naruto terdiam sejenak melihat keseriusan teman baiknya. 'Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Sakura-chan.'pikirnya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo!" seru Naruto sambil bangun dari baringannya.

"Hn?"

"Kita sambung investigasi kita!" ujar Naruto dengan girang.

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan harinya...<em>

"Untuk monitor gerak gerik Sai, Sakura-chan dan juga keluarganya, kita harus bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak dan pohon."

"Hnn..."

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kau pernah melihat ayah dan ibunya Sakura-chan tidak? Rambut merah jambunya Sakura-chan dari siapa ya? Jangan-jangan dari ayahnya."

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang memicu ke ingin tahuan Sasuke keluar dari mulut Naruto. 'Kenapa Naruto selalu memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting (namun menarik perhatian) seperti ini?' pikir Sasuke. "Hn..." jawabnya singkat.

Karena Naruto sudah terbiasa dijawab Sasuke begitu, dengan insting Naruto mengerti apa jawaban Sasuke sebenarnya. Sudah jelas partner in 'crime' nya ini ingin tau seperti apa keluarga Sakura.

"Tak bisa kubayangin laki-laki berambut merah muda!" ujar Naruto lagi, sambil tertawa sendiri.

Image seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna gulali ikut terbayang-bayang di batin Sasuke dan pikiran ini membuat nya semakin ingin tahu.

"Kalau ibunya cantik tidak ya? Kalau mirip Sakura-chan sih, aku ingin ke rumahnya setiap hari!"

"Hnn..."

"Nanti kita juga dapat lihat kok! Sabar ya Sasuke."

"Tch..Kau yang tidak sabar!"

Mengacuhkan respon Sasuke, Naruto langsung menarik lengan Sasuke dengan keras dan berseru, "Investigation start!"

* * *

><p>Sudah lima menit Naruto dan Sasuke bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak halaman rumah Sakura (sambil monitor dari luar jendela). Namun, yang mereka lihat hanyalah seorang figur laki-laki yang kelihatannya ayahnya Sakura. Kepalanya (wajah dan rambutnya) tertutupi oleh koran yang lagi di baca olehnya dan ini sangat membuat kedua stalker di depan rumahnya kesal.<p>

Dimana Sakura? dimana Sai? Ibunya Sakura jelas belum sampai di rumah.

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

Badan kedua penguntit pun mulai terasa gatal-gatal karena sesuatu di dalam semaknya. Laba-laba mulai meraba-raba di kaki dan lengan mereka. Tidak tau ada serangga apa lagi di dalam semak-semak itu yang menggigit mereka. Keduanya sudah mulai tidak sabar dan menggaruk-garuk tubuh mereka.

"Saya pulang." Terdengarnya suara lembut wanita yang jelas bukan milik Sakura, dari dalam rumah.

Dengan spontan, Naruto dan Sasuke memelototi mata mereka untuk melihat figur wanita yang baru masuk itu dengan jelas dan dalam hitungan detik, wanita yg mereka asumsi adalah ibunya Sakura, masuk ke ruangan di mana ayah Sakura berada.

Benar-benar mirip Sakura.

Wajahnya cantik dan terlihat seperti versi Sakura yang lebih dewasa. Sebagai seorang ibu, wanita ini benar-benar terlihat muda. Rambutnya yang panjang dan dikepangkan juga berwarna merah jambu. Semuanya mirip Sakura, kecuali mata karamelnya.

"Cantik..." gumam Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Di dalam rumah, ibu Sakura menundukan kepalanya untuk mencium ayah Sakura yang sedang membaca koran (masi tidak terlihat kepalanya.).

Gambar-gambar Sakura berpakaian seperti ibu rumah tangga mulai keluar dalam pikiran Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Keduanya mengimajinasikan masa depan mereka dengan wanita cantik itu, melayani mereka setiap hari.

Kedua penguntit ini pun terhanyut dalam imajinasi mereka sendiri dan tidak sadar mereka sudah berhenti monitor lebih kurang lima belas menit, sampai akhirnya, "Ayah! Ibu!" terdengarnya suara Sakura dari dalam rumah.

Showtime. Saatnya Sai dan Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian terlihatnya Sakura memasuki ruangan dimana ayah dan ibunya berada. Tentu saja di ikuti Sai sialan itu.

Melihat wajah Sai, Sasuke menggertak, sedangkan Naruto serius menyimaki interaksi Sakura dengan keluarganya. Ayahnya sudah berhenti membaca koran, namun wajahnya tertutupi oleh Sakura, ibunya dan juga Sai (yang lebih tinggi dari ayahnya).

"Kalian naik dulu ya, ibu mau ke supermarket sebentar. Tadi saya lupa beli kecap dan telur untuk makan malam kita." Ujar ibunya Sakura dengan lembut.

Untung saja jendelanya terbuka, kalau tidak mereka tidak bisa mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Iya bu. Ayo Sai!"

Dengan begitu keduanya naik ke lantai dua dan penguntit-penguntit kita pun pindah ke atas pohon dekat jendela kamar lama Sakura. (Keduanya lupa melihat wajah ayah Sakura.)

"Ha? Ngapain juga mereka berduaan di kamar Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke mulai menggerutkan jidat dan alisnya sambil menjawab, "Hnnn..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sai membuka bajunya di depan Sakura dan ...

"**Aaaaaaaaaa!"** teriak Naruto keras sejatuhnya dia dari pohon.

**BRUAKK!**

Sai dan Sakura memalingkan kepala mereka ke arah jendela, _'Sial!'_ pikir Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke lompat ke bawah sambil mengangkat Naruto dan dalam hitungan detik keduanya hilang dari halaman Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Ingat di r&amp;r ya :)) hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
